


La maledizione del Principe

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una volta, in una terra lontana, un giovane principe dalla pelle di porcellana che amava tanto cantare, ma che tutti temevano per via di una triste profezia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maledizione del Principe

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 3 e dedicata a Flannery Flame

C'era una volta, in una terra lontana, un giovane principe dalla pelle di porcellana che amava tanto cantare, ma che tutti temevano per via di una triste profezia.

Quand'era nato, la Regina aveva creduto che fosse una stella scesa dal cielo a farle compagnia. Il Re, invece, vedeva nel figlio il futuro del regno e della dinastia.

La Regina crebbe suo figlio con tanto amore, ma il giorno del suo terzo compleanno una donna giunse a corte, annunciando che il bambino avrebbe incontrato un fato peggiore della morte: ne sarebbe stato il messaggero e ogni cosa che a lui era cara, per decreto del cielo e dei suoi astri, avrebbe perso la vita prima del tempo.

Il Re non credette a quelle fandonie e, scosso il capo, cacciò la donna, additandola a strega. Ella dovette scappare e, per sbaglio o per un piano che forse era stato calcolato o forse no, dovette lasciare la propria figlia a due uomini del Regno, che la protessero dalle guardie e dalla rabbia del Re.

Gli anni passarono e tutti parvero dimenticare quel giorno, perché il bambino cresceva sano e forte, regalando la gioia delle sue risate al regno. Nessuna catastrofe si era abbattuta su chi gli era caro, così come nessuno sembrava essersi accorto che, d'improvviso, una bambina veniva cresciuta da due maniscalchi. Eppure un giorno d'inverno la Regina si ammalò, di una malattia crudele e spietata che le tolse il sorriso e inizio a logorarla dall'interno. Il Re chiamò tutti i medici del regno, ma nessuno pareva sapere di cosa si trattasse. Allora il Re convocò eruditi e alchimisti, ma neppure loro avevano una risposta al dilemma mortale che gravava sulla Regina. Il Principino rimase tutto il tempo al fianco di sua madre, tenendole la mano e parlando con lei. Non capiva che stava succedendo, non capiva perché lei sembrava triste e gli sorridesse stanca come quando rimaneva sveglia troppo a lungo. Lei gli diceva che andava tutto bene, che non riusciva a dormire e questo la indeboliva un po'.

Un giorno il Principino andò da lei, ma il letto era vuoto, suo padre piangeva e le campane rintoccavano lentamente una sentenza triste e priva di speranza. Il bambino pensò che erano molto diverse da come cantavano nei dì di festa e ne chiese il perché al Re. Questi lo abbracciò e promise di badare a lui, lo promise stringendolo forte, quasi facendogli male.

«Dov'è la mamma?» chiese quando suo padre lo lasciò andare, asciugandosi il volto con quelle mani che nella memoria del Principino erano sempre state calde.

«La mamma è dovuta partire per un lungo viaggio, figliolo» rispose il Re.

Il bambino annuì, senza capire, ma non voleva che suo padre piangesse, quindi pensò che fosse più saggio fare finta di sì.

Nessuno pensò alla donna venuta da lontano, al triste messaggio che aveva portato anni prima.

Nessuno ci pensò fino a quando non iniziò il resto.

Il Principino si legò ad una balia, giovane e gentile, chiamata a fargli da guida per i momenti in cui suo padre aveva troppe faccende da sbrigare. La giovane cantava e ballava come un'artista, incantando il Principino e riempiendo la sua testa di sogni, speranze e meraviglie da scoprire. Lei gli insegnò a cantare, a portare fuori i suoi sentimenti con note che s'innalzavano verso il cielo. Lo portò a cantare con gli usignoli e le allodole, mentre i suoi precettori lo obbligavano a studiare tutto quello che lo avrebbe aiutato ad essere un giorno Re.

Ma un giorno la giovane donna venne catturata da un gruppo di briganti, mentre stava andando a far visita alla nonna al di là del bosco. Il Principino chiese di lei per giorni e giorni, ma quando la trovarono era troppo tardi. «È andata a trovare la tua mamma» spiegò un giorno il suo precettore, posandogli una mano sulla guancia rigata di lacrime. «Stanno bene. Vogliono che anche tu stia bene, però».

Il Re lo abbracciò e lo portò fuori a caccia, ma questo non bastò a curare il suo animo. Il Precettore allora iniziò ad insegnargli i fondamenti della musica e del canto, aiutandolo a migliorare una dote che non serviva a regnare, ma che aiutava quel giovane cuore ad accettare la durezza della vita. Il Precettore era molto vecchio e il Principino gli voleva bene, ma anche lui un mattino decise di andare da sua madre e dalla sua balia.

Il Principino smise quel giorno di essere un infante e divenne un ragazzo, fin troppo consapevole di cosa significasse perdere qualcuno che gli era caro, ma continuò ad alzare i propri canti verso il cielo e a studiare per essere un buon sovrano. Si ripromise di sorridere ogni giorno, anche se dentro iniziavano a diffondersi ombre buie ed il suo canto divenne l'unico modo con cui sentiva di poter raggiungere chi l'aveva lasciato indietro.

Gli anni passarono, la profezia piano piano risalì dalle tenebre della dimenticanza, venendo sussurrata tra i vecchi e tra le madri. Il Principe non era una compagnia da frequentare, anche se cantava come un usignolo, sorrideva con calore e sapeva già come dirigere il regno. La sua pelle di porcellana era ancora bianca come quand'era un bambino, liscia e perfetta tanto quanto non lo era la tristezza nascosta a stento nel suo sguardo.

Qualcuno iniziò a dire che il Re era malato, di una malattia che non si vedeva, ma che aveva origine dal figlio. Ed in effetti il Principe scorgeva una strana stanchezza negli occhi del padre. I sensi di colpa premettero contro il suo petto, gli portarono via l'aria, ma lui continuò a cantare verso il cielo, pregando ogni sera che almeno suo padre rimanesse in salvo.

Il cielo parve ascoltare, per un po', ma presto i medici iniziarono a consigliare il Re di prendersi dei lunghi momenti di pausa, mentre eruditi ed alchimisti cercavano una cura al male che lo stava invadendo. Il Principe pianse e si scusò con il padre,ma lui scosse il capo e sorrise, dicendogli che non era colpa sua, né lo era mai stata.

Accadde così in uno di quei giorni che il Principe stava camminando per le vie della città, ammirando le bancarelle del mercato e la bellezza dei fiori esposti suoi balconi delle case. Cercava conforto dalla sua scia di morte, sperando di trovare un modo per salvare suo padre. D'improvviso si fermò di fronte una casa, sentendo cantare qualcuno alla finestra ancor prima di scorgere una ragazza, che dimostrava circa la sua età. Incerto se unirsi al suo canto o meno, rimase a guardarla per un po', finché lei non lo scorse e gli sorrise. Finì la propria canzone e gli fece una riverenza, finendo per nascondersi dietro una piccola distesa di lavanda che contornava il davanzale.

«Il mio nome è Rachel, molto piacere» disse la ragazza, sorridendo luminosa.

«Io sono Kurt» tentò di presentarsi, venendo interrotto da una mano agitata dell'altra.

«So chi sei! Sei il Principe!» e non aggiunse alcun appellativo, anche se Kurt sapeva bene che molti non si fermavano alla sua carica, aggiungendo aggettivi che lo appesantivano di un fardello invisibile.

Il Principe sentì le proprie labbra accennare un sorriso sincero, cosa che non gli succedeva più da un po'. Tremò al pensiero di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, vittima del vociare della gente e delle maldicenze che rigavano il suo cammino, ma la ragazza sparì dalla finestra e apparve sulla porta, rapida ed entusiasta come non era più nessuno nei suoi confronti.

«Un giorno sarò una stella» continuò Rachel, senza smettere di sorridere, dondolandosi in su e in giù sulle punte dei piedi. «Ma dentro di me so di esserlo già».

Il Principe pensò che fosse una cosa un po' strana da dire, ma lei sembrava troppo entusiasta e lui non aveva le forze di distruggere il suo sogno. «Cosa può fare una stella?» chiese invece, pensando che fosse una domanda abbastanza gentile.

Rachel si avvicinò a lui, gli occhi che le brillavano di entusiasmo: «Posso esaudire desideri!» spiegò, strappandogli un'occhiata confusa, che divenne di colpo traboccante di speranza.

«Davvero?» chiese il Principe.

Lei gli prese le mani e le strinse. Erano fredde sulle punte delle dita, ma calde sui palmi come un fuocherello. «Cosa desideri, Kurt?» gli chiese di rimando, drizzandosi sulle punte.

Il Principe abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani e inspirò a fondo: «Voglio poter amare chiunque, senza che questi debba morire per colpa mia».

Rachel gli massaggiò i dorsi delle mani con i propri pollici, compiendo movimenti che il Principe trovò strani e familiari al contempo. Poi i movimenti divennero linee dorate, disegni, una mappa che sembrava condurre ai suoi polsi. Rachel lo lasciò andare e lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei.

«Sono certa che troverai quello che cerchi» gli disse.

Kurt inspirò a fondo quella frase, facendola diventare la colonna portante della sua speranza. Le sorrise, poi sorrise ancora di più e corse verso il palazzo, ringraziandola di tutto cuore.

Aveva una questua da compiere, e andò a dirlo a suo padre. Non gli raccontò della ragazza, né della mappa che nascondeva sotto le maniche delle proprie vesti, ma gli assicurò che aveva trovato il modo di risolvere tutto e che presto la malattia avrebbe smesso di avvinghiarsi su di lui con i suoi artigli. Il padre a stento capì, ma confidò che il figlio trovasse quanto voleva andare a cercare, perché un Re maledetto sarebbe stato odiato dai regni vicini e cacciato fino alla morte dai rivoltosi.

Così il Principe partì in sella al miglior stallone del regno e si fermò a salutare la futura stella, che gli avvolse attorno al collo una sciarpa, giurando che lo avrebbe protetto lungo il cammino. Lui le credette, perché Rachel poteva anche non essere una stella matura, ma era la sua stella, caduta dal cielo per dargli tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Galoppò a lungo, galoppò per giorni, sotto piogge impietose e cieli assolati. Passò attorno a crepacci, sconfisse creature affamate che volevano cibarsi di lui, cantò alla natura perché gli fosse da guida. Ogni giorno i suoi polsi mutavano il disegno, procedendo un po' verso la meta, fino a quando non comparve una stella brillante su un punto preciso. Il Principe sorrise, ringraziò la sua buona stella e partì verso la propria meta con la sete di un uomo rimasto troppo a lungo nel deserto.

Quando vide la strana costruzione in lontananza, per un attimo gli parve minuscola, troppo piccola per contenere la soluzione alla sua condanna, ma a amano a mano che si avvicinava l'edificio s'ingrandiva, rivelando file di finestre e colonnati dalle insolite forme. Giunto di fronte al portone principale, lo trovò aperto, ed un uomo lo invitò ad entrare, dicendogli che lì tutti erano bene accetti. La tolleranza era il mantra di quel luogo, spiegò, e il Principe chiese se anche chi aveva con sé un anatema poteva ritenersi ospite gradito.

«Tutti sono bene accetti, nel Palazzo di Lady Dalton» ribadì il ciambellano, invitandolo ad entrare. Il Principe accettò, lasciando il proprio cavallo ad un servo e osservando il palazzo dall'interno: era enorme, arioso, caldo e rasserenante. «Qui troverai quello che cerchi» spiegò il ciambellano e il Principe credette di aver trovato la propria meta, perché la stella brillava intensamente sul suo polso, soddisfatta di averlo condotto fin lì.

Da quel momento smise di essere Principe, divenendo semplicemente Kurt, e iniziò a vivere con persone che come lui amavano cantare e che non smettevano mai di vivere, neppure dopo mesi passati al suo fianco. Kurt sorrideva più spesso ed un giorno si accorse di una cosa, mentre cantava con uno di loro che, in particolare, sembrava averlo preso sotto la sua ala. Il giovane si chiamava Blaine e amava cantare almeno quanto lui. Kurt era sicuro che sarebbe andato d'accordo con la sua stella, perché lo spronava a dire i propri desideri e a cercare di realizzarli come poteva. Gli sorrideva e lo sfidava a cantare nelle gelide notti d'inverno, improvvisando balli che spesso facevano ridere Kurt, perché finiva sempre per renderli più buffi del dovuto.

Kurt si era innamorato di Blaine, ma lo tenne segreto, perché temeva ancora di essere maledetto. Pensò che dirlo avrebbe risvegliato la bestia crudele che lo aveva sempre accompagnato, quindi rimase in silenzio, continuò ad essere amico di Blaine e di tutti gli altri, ma soprattutto di Blaine.

Capitò tuttavia un giorno che Blaine si allontanò con alcuni giovani per raccogliere la legna. Kurt, per quanto tentasse di distrarsi cantando con gli altri, non riusciva a concentrarsi, quindi decise di fare un bagno. La sua pelle era ancora bianca come la porcellana, ma i polsi rimanevano decorati di linee d'oro e della solita stella. Solo che la stella non sembrava più posata sul palazzo, ma girava piano piano nel bosco vicino, talvolta scattando qua e là, talvolta muovendosi adagio lungo la sua vena, fino a quando non parve decidersi a tornare verso il palazzo di Lady Dalton.

Kurt rimase in silenzio nella propria vasca a fissarsi i polsi tanto a lungo che l'acqua diventò gelida e le bolle di schiuma sparirono sulla sua superficie.

Poi pensò a suo padre, che pregava un suo ritorno in ogni lettera che gli mandava, e pensò che, forse, la sua stella aveva davvero esaudito il suo desiderio, e nel modo migliore che potesse fare.

Pensò a Blaine e a quanto lo amava. Pensò che, forse, Blaine era lì da Lady Dalton per aspettare lui.

Quindi Kurt prese il coraggio a piene mani e si vestì con il suo abito migliore. Sistemò i capelli e inspirò a fondo, prima di aprire la porta e correre dal proprio desiderio.

Quando Blaine lo vide arrivare gli sorrise, porgendogli la mano. «Come mai così elegante?» chiese, con una punta di affetto che riservava sempre e solo per lui.

Kurt drizzò le spalle e gli strinse forte la mano tra le proprie: «Ti amo».

Blaine rimase in silenzio per un attimo, studiandolo, senza smettere di sorridere.

«Allora?» chiese Kurt, perché era un Principe dopotutto, e si sa che i principi sono spesso impazienti.

Blaine si allungò e gli rubò un bacio, ritraendosi nonostante la contrarietà dell'altro.

«Anch'io ti amo».

Il cuore di Kurt fece una capriola e la stella sul suo polso si alzò, divenendo una lucina che circondò entrambi e poi guizzò verso il portone che conduceva fuori. Kurt sapeva che, non appena avrebbe convinto Blaine a seguirlo, quella luce li avrebbe portati fino a casa, da suo padre e dal regno che aveva dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle.

Narra la storia che le cose andarono proprio così e che il Principe sposò Blaine. Scoprì inoltre che Blaine era anch'egli Principe di un regno lontano: a lungo suo fratello, il Re, aveva temuto di non poterlo più rivedere, perché come Kurt, anche Blaine era stato vittima di una crudele maledizione. Ma, come ogni maledizione, essa si spezzò di fronte al potere più grande dell'universo: l'Amore.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
